Silas
Silas is an award winning TV series. It is a drama, murder, mystery, physological thriller that has so far ran for 3 series. Series 4 will start on Halloween 2012 with a 2 hour long special episode. Background Meesa Bru, who generally writes horror films, got together with Emily Meest and Layla Crew. They wrote a short script and sent it to ThrillHeffTV Productions, who sent the script to Ben Samosto and Simon Mootin. They agreed that the show would be successful and agreed that they would produce the show. It is currently produced by Jake Zandi, and written by Meesa Bru, Emily Meest, Layla Crew, and with guest writers over time, including Meesa Sanda, Elliot Samska and Robin JJ. Plot and Storylines The plot was originally to focus around one character, a young girl in her early 20s. Emily Meest suggested that it took place in a block of apartments and could then star a variety of characters, neighbours and their friends, over time. This idea was then the one that they went with. The original storyline focused on a young married couple, Dylan and Olive, who had just moved in together. They start to notice strange things happening, not to them but around them. They question their closest neighbours if they have seen any of the strange things happen and they say they haven't. It turns out that the apartment that they live in used to belong to a man named John, the second name currently unknown. He went missing but although he was never found, he was somehow assumed to still be alive. As the show developed, there was a variety of murder, mystery, and physcological storylines included in the show. A main focus has been the character "John" and trying to find out who this is. When a strange picture appears, it is stuck to a wall in the apartment hall and residents are confused by this. One night there is a gloved hand lifting the picture to reveal that the face is stuck on and underneath is the real picture with the real face. There has been murders involved in the show, which have sometimes not been explained. However as the show went on there was fights between different characters and this ended in murder twice, so this was not involved in the mystery of "John" storyline, but a separate storyline that some characters had to deal with. Other storylines have been stalkers, people getting driven slowly insane, drug and drink storylines, a crash storyline, a hit and run storyline, and relationship storylines. At the end of each episode there is an unknown character, possibly the same one, that is walking around the apartments at night usually wearing black leather gloves and using a torch. The person sometimes carriers a rope with them. They were the one to reveal the picture so they somehow knew it was two pictures in one. They are a main character and fans often guess who the person is and if they will ever communicate with other characters. Reception The reception to the show has been extremely positive. It has been described as the top show on TV right now, with the highest ratings for a show of its kind ever. The cast have won group awards and a few of the cast have won Best Actress, Best Actor, Best Looking and more. The show has won Best Drama Scene, Best Murder, Best TV Show, TV Show of the Month, TV Show of the Year, Best Newcomer Show, Best Cast, and Best Storyline. Casting Ben Samosto hired his friend, Milly Keaton, and together they held auditions for the original cast of the show in late 2010. They originally hired 10 main cast (Olive, Michael, Minnie, Stewart, Robert, Katie, Una, Bridget, Simon and Joe) and several extras that would star as neighbours. As the show became more poplar, they hired actual actors to play the parts of the other residents in the building, so that they could use different characters and show their stories over time. In total there has been a huge cast of 40 hired, with many having just small roles or having being killed off over their time in the show. The show is rare in the fact that it uses no extras. They said that they selected unknown, new, very talented actors and actresses on purpose for the original 10 so that they would concentrate on the show and not be known for playing other characters. Cast List is currently not complete. In brackets is the number of the series that they joined the show. Mable Gahr (1) - as Olive, one of the original two. She is still in the show and a main character. Michael Kent (1) - as Dylan, one of the original two. He is still a main character. Minnie Teeto (1)- as Lavendar, an 18 year old (at start) who moves in with her older sister. She is a main character. Stewart Robson (1)- as Finn, a 20 year old (at start) who originally lives alone. Is a main character. Robert McMile (1)- as Jon, a 30 year old who lives with his wife. Is an on and off main character. Often an extra. Katie Bridge (1) - as Lisa, a single mother in her late 20s. She lives alone and is a main character. Ashley Mirren (1) - as Courtney, a girl who has just moved out of home. Jasper Dilton - as Michael, a single father in his early 30s. Una While (1)- as Jennifer, a 24 (at start) year old. Her sister, Lavendar, moves in with her. She is on/off as a main. Bridget Bolton (1) - as Faye, wife of Jon. She goes missing at the end of series 3. Simon Ulto (1) - as Cameron, in his 30s and a single father. He is often an extra as of series 2. Joe Gibtyal (1) - as Alexander, in her 30s. He is on and off as main character. He is in love with Olive. Lucinda Dew (4) - as Carmen, a new and mysterious resident who moves in. Olive Dew (4) - as Lucy, sister of Carmen. She only stars in two episodes. Cilla (4) - as Miranda, joins as a new neighbour who moves in with Stewart to help with his rent. Ruth Sora (3) - as Amanda, a 16 year old kicked out of home who moves in to Stewarts too. Vanessa Loi (3) - as Holly, a 20 year old student who lives alone. Involved in a drink storyline. Angel Knights (2) - as Vera, a drug addict who lives with her boyfriend. Involved in a crash storyline. Tom Feller (2) - as Peter, was Lisas boyfriend, killed in a crash by Vera and his body hidden. Briar Zandi (3) - as Megan, a friend of Vera, who helped cover up the body. Is also in the drug storyline. Michael Zandi (2) - as Kevin, has an affair with Faye in series 2. He is often a main and then an extra again. Adam Johnston (4) - as Wilson, boyfriend of Amanda.